


Blue

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Childhood Friends, Ficlet, Gen, Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven meets his first pokemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Stone or any component of "Pokemon." 

 

Steven didn't fit in with the other children.

"There's that Stone kid again."

"Yeah. He thinks he's better because his father's got money."

"He's pathetic."

His hobbies were deemed even worse in the eyes of his classmates.

"He's digging for more rocks?"

"He must have rocks in his head!"

So, it came as no surprise whatsoever that he was hopelessly lost within a cave on the annual class trip. He couldn't imagine what had happened. One moment, he was gazing open-mouthed at a huge network of boulders, and the next, he was utterly alone. His class had left without him.

A wave of panic swept over his seven-year old form. What is they had forgotten about him—forever. He'd become a fossil…

"Aron," a voice squeaked. "Aron."

Steven looked down and found a real-live pokemon at his feet. It was rather cute with its four stubby legs and great big blinking blue eyes.

"Aron," it repeated.

Intrigued, Steve set aside his backpack and bent over on his knees to get a better look at the wild pokemon.

"Hi." Steven gulped and got a bit closer to it—despite the risk of receiving a nasty headbutt.

"Aron." It was almost as if the pokemon had said 'hello' back before it dove into his knapsack.

Steven was stunned. "Hey!" he yelled without thinking. "That's mi--"

"Aron." The steel-rock pokemon had remanifested with several of his pens in its mouth. He then realized that this Aron was contentedly chewing on his metal pens for an impromptu snack.

The sight struck him as funny. He allowed a small giggle to escape his lips as the Aron sucked the pens into its mandibles like noodles.

"Steven, we've been searching everywhere for you!" Out of the blue, one of the field trip coordinators was darting towards him--heels clacking on the stone floor. "What on earth are you doing next to those boulders? They're very unsafe."

"I met a pokemon!" Excitedly, he jabbed his finger to where the Aron was standing--or had been standing. The spot now stood empty.

The woman's face whitened. "Wild pokemon are dangerous. Come with me now, or you'll get yourself hurt." Insistently, the chaperone took him by the small hand and began to tug him away. Steven barely had enough time to lunge for his backpack.

"Ms. Wilson?"

"Yes?" She looked down at him impatiently.

"Never mind."

Out of the corner of his eye, Steven watched the Aron come out of hiding. It gazed at him dolefully, knowing that his new friend was leaving. And as his steel-blue eye met the pokemon's steel-blue eye, Steven Stone finally had an epiphany of what he wanted to do with the rest of his life.


End file.
